


Sealed and Signed

by Hambone



Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy)
Genre: Dubious Consent, God Complex, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone
Summary: Thrust, brimming with the new power Unicron has bestowed upon him, decides to cement his place in the food chain.





	Sealed and Signed

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by the wonderful darksidekelz on Tumblr! Thank you very much and I hope you enjoy this! I really liked thinking from Thrust's ego-maniacal perspective!

    Despite the fact that he normally hated the adjective, Unicron's power was legitimately indescribable. Certainly, parts of it could be; the world shattering new skills that came to him as easily as remembering his own designation, the thrum inside his spark that seemed to draw all the atmosphere away from him and left him dizzy and drunk and cold. Overall, however, there were no words, in any language, to really get to the core of the feeling. It was as though his entire perception of reality had shifted. 

    Though perhaps that was more literal than he'd thought it would be. The dust of space tasted different around him. The floor, his Master, beneath his bent knee, felt different. 

    "Yes, oh great one," he cackled, unable to help himself as giddiness overtook him, "we will do enormous things together! Wonderful things!" 

    That blessed idiot Sideways had no idea that his own carelessness had brought his Master, their Master, an even more powerful, intelligent ally than he. Fool. Thrust always had the upper servo in things, something he'd proven time and time again, hadn't he? And yet each and every bot still lined up for him to knock down as easily as stomping Earth wildlife. Here, in front of Unicron, he didn't need to hide his pride, his joy, his jubilations over his own brilliance, and he laughed loudly. The sound echoed all around him like a chorus of others agreeing, praising him, and Unicron's cold touch in his chest gripped him tightly. 

    Of course, as with many of his greatest plans, the only thing to do for the time being was to wait. Many of his machinations were already in progress, and Unicron himself was not capable of forward motion until his powers were fully charged. Thrust was skilled at waiting, as he was with everything else, perfectly tuned to patience, to observation as his little subjects skittered to and fro fighting their pointless battles with the equally pointless Autobot scum. In due time they'd all be gone, yes they would, in the wake of Unicron's great ascendance - but that was then. For now he would sit and watch and wait. 

    Waiting was, however, boring. Not that he could not find ways to amuse himself, but Thrust lived by the adage waste not want not, and wasted time was as big a sin as any. Besides, though his current plots, of which there were many, did not require his immediate attention at the moment, there was always room for more. Now that he was the herald of Unicron, The Herald, not one of many, there was another bot with whom he needed to acquaint himself. After all, now that the status quo had changed, Thrust had to establish himself. 

    Luckily, as per usual, Sideways was all too happy to put himself in the way of everything. 

    Thrust had followed him here, after all, so there was no way the two wheeled moron wasn't skulking around somewhere. He'd done his best to keep his little secrets, hadn't he, but Thrust was simply too gloriously gifted to trick. Surely this alone would be enough to prove his superiority to any fully updated mech, but for the simpletons under Megatron - or, now, Galvatron - 's control, it would likely take a little more convincing. Even for one who had been similarly blessed with the truth of their darkest Lord, the eater of planets. 

    "So, you done communing with the floor?"

    Right on time. Thrust hadn't heard him approach, if he had at all (there were some things, intangible things, Unicron had yet to show him, or perhaps they were simply not needed for him, perhaps they were reserved for the weak and stupid such as Sideways, and that strange and ugly way he had of removing the solidity from his body was simply a failsafe for him-) but he knew he was there, that he would be there. 

    Turning to face him, and being sure to arrange what there was of his faceplates to a cool and unimpressed gaze, Thrust eyed Sideways. 

    "Ah, yes, just the machine I was looking for."

    Sideways made a small static sound of dismissal at the dig. He was leaning nonchalantly against the wall of Unicron's gut cavity, looking as punk busted as ever. Probably trying to hide his disappointment, wasn't he, for not being the only one anymore. Not so special now, are we? Thrust had to stifle his giggle, pleasure bubbling up inside him, equally cold as Unicron's touch. If he noticed, Sideways made no motion to show it. He liked that anonymity hiding behind his Minicon partners gave him. No face, no emotions. Thrust wasn't particularly interested in his face, however, and his emotions were meaningless drivel. Just like all the rest. 

    "You knew I was here," Sideways said, shifting to examine the back of his hand, "so don't bother with the formalities." He flicked his joints as if he'd found a bit of rock between the servos of a finger. That was impossible, however, since the formless nature of his silent mode of transportation would have made grit irrelevant. Thrust could practically taste his nerves in the air. Oh, this simpleton. This pathetic little servant of their Master who was no longer number one. 

    "One has to retain an air of dignity," Thrust said calmly. Yes, yes, bait him in. Let him think you're a nice one. After all, you are on the same side now.  
Scoffing again, Thrust looked at him. 

    "I don't see why. I know what you are." 

    "I surely don't know what you mean by that," Thrust said sweetly, "After all, our situation nullifies any need for secrets."

    "Our situation? You make it sound so simple."

    Thrust began to approach him, casual but delicate, completely and totally nonthreatening. Sideways just stood there as if he were aloof and in charge, unaware of his own position, perhaps? Oh, how clever Thrust was!

    "It is simple enough isn't it? At least, for a mind like mine." He gestured airily around the room, the cavity of the enormous godly body they were in. 

    "If you say so." Being snide was the defense of the uncreative. Thrust had him. 

    "Perhaps," he said, steepling his fingers as he approached within a few feet of his target, "you don't fully understand what has happened here."

    Sideways's visor glowed dimly in his shadowy corner. Let him be mysterious. It wouldn't help.

    "Fill me in, then."

    "Unicron has chosen me."

    There was a long pause in which neither of them moved. It wasn't exactly as though his words held a particular weight, because, given where they were standing, it wasn't all the surprising of a revelation. It was more the way in which he spoke and the implications therein. It was the challenge behind his words. Sideways, finally bowing to the pressure of the moment, it seemed, cocked his head, horns glancing the wall. 

    "You and I both, brother."

    Brother. How charming. Like they were, or ever could be, equals.

    Chuckling, Thrust shook his head.

    "No," he said, some of his mirth bleeding through his carefully crafted facade, "not exactly."

    Was that a neigh imperceptible stiffening of the shoulders? Now the situation was finally sinking in. Thrust felt that cold grip inside of him tighten and it sent his circuits reeling with pleasure. The surge was so powerful he almost had difficulty controlling his motions for a moment, as if his body were bubbling and popping inside, making his limbs flutter. 

    Like a puppet, he lurched forwards a step, paused, and stopped himself. Sideways did not move. 

    "You see," Thrust continued, both to mask his misstep and because he really could not help but rub it in, "I have the higher ground now. The higher status. Unicron favors me."

    "Does he now."

    It wasn't a question, but that suited Thrust fine. He wouldn't have felt the need to answer even if it was. 

    "Lord Unicron," he said, raising his arms up, "as your most favored subject, is it not true that I should, perhaps, be given a reward for my loyal service?"

    "Service?" Sideways huffed a snort of static energy, pushing away from the wall to stand at his full diminutive height, "You got here, what, a decacycle ago, and now you're performed acts of 'service'? You really don't get what this is about, do you?"

    The snap from one emotion to the next was quick and smooth. 

    "I don't get this? Me?" Thrust stomped forwards, gesturing with one hollowed finger to Sideways's likely nonexistent face. 

    "How could a cretin like you understand anything, much less something so complex and universally important as His plans?" 

    Sideways did not waver in his stance, helm cocked. 

    "There is no other choice than me, you see," Thrust advanced another step, "No other. Not that fool Galvatron, not a single member of his parade of idiocy, and certainly not you."

    He surged forwards all at once, arms out, and pushed Sideways back into the wall. Thrust was not particularly large but Sideways was small, very small at the moment, his primary transformation being a human form of transport, something with only two wheels and a low center of gravity. Perhaps he assumed this gave him an inconspicuous edge, but all it really did was make him an easier target. Besides, pink was a warpaint color, meant for frightening enemies, not hiding. 

    Not as though this bike could frighten anyone anyhow.

    "You really wanna go down this road," Sideways growled, deep and resonant. Thrust wanted to laugh but stalled it, just barely. He caged Sideways to Unicron's bowel. 

    "I'm not going anywhere."

    "Cute."

    His little insults were spoken with such grandiose meaning, like Sideways imagined his words as weapons cutting holes in Thrust's armor. Predictable and, contrary to his statement, uncute.

    "You see," Thrust poked at his chin with one gunbarrel finger, not quite sure how to imitate the attempt at intimacy, "I think it's high time I take my due. Get a little of the respect I've earned paid back to me."

    Sideways snorted, not backing down from his mechhandeling. 

    "Again, you haven't done anything yet."

    "But I will! It has been foretold to me, by Unicron Himself!"

    Pushing against his arm, not with real effort but in warning, Sideways did not allow himself to be pinned, standing proudly where he had been trapped. His mask's visor glowed dully into Thrust's own optics, unreadable. To anyone who wasn't a genius, that is. 

    "And as the newest, the best, disciple of Unicron, I demand you submit yourself to me."

    Sideways huffed. Thrust stepped in, fast, pushing his chest to the glassy swell of his prey's. 

    "Submit yourself to me!"

    "You're kidding, right?"

    "Submit!" 

    He grappled at Sideways's shoulders, pushing him back. Immediately Sideways ducked down, away from his grasp, and slid almost supernaturally around behind him. It was a soundless motion. 

    "As if."

    Wordless, Thrust turned, and a hideous cackle crackled through his vocalizer. 

    "Did I not just tell you? Unicron wills this!"

    It was easy to forget that his digits were hollowed for a reason. Sideways jumped as a small barrage of stun lasers peppered the ground near his feet. Rolling backwards on his heels, he twitched as if going to draw his rifle before pausing. 

    "Wills what? You blowing a hole in His fuel pump?"

    "Ohh," Thrust laughed, not stopping as he turned and came forward, his fingers glowing with charge, "you think He cares about this? You think He even felt that? His only concerns are cosmic, universal, things beyond your comprehension!"

    Still, Sideways did not withdraw his gun from subspace. His visor flashed and Thrust caught a small hint of beeping around him, realizing after a clik that it was Minicon communication. 

    "Don't even think about linking up," he said, though the mask formation was, in fact, a form of linking, "Submit yourself without any more of this pathetic display."

    The shrill sounds stopped, and Sideways shifted, as if freed from a trance. 

    "I answer to one being, the one everyone will answer to soon. If he really wills it, let him say so."

    There was an odd lilt in his voice, as if his stance on the situation had been changed. His fingers no longer twitched towards subspace. 

    "You wouldn't bother our Lord with something so trivial when He has to save up His strength now, would you?"

    Sideways cocked his head to the side, horns gleaming. 

    "You really are new to this, aren't you?"

    That was that. Thrust was patient, Thrust could wait, but this was not the time for waiting. With a tiny blast of thruster fire he leapt across the room, smashing into Sideways and propelling them both backwards. In their earlier skirmish Sideways had moved away from any walls in the vast cavern and so they slid quite a ways across the dark and pulsing floor, struggling against one another awkwardly. Thrust was laughing and laughing, pushing his hands down against Sideways's face. There was nowhere to place his finger to cause real pain so instead he slammed his palms down repeatedly, pushing the weight of his shoulders into it. Sideways grunted angrily. 

    "What do you think you're doing?"

    "Taking my due!"

    Kicking a knee up, Sideways dislodged him, scooting backwards on his shoulder mounted wheels. Thrust spun on his toes, landing in a fluid crouch and preparing to attack again, but was stopped by Sideways waving a hand passively. 

    "Slow down there, buddy. What, exactly now, is this due you want?"

    Thrust didn't let his guard down, assessing. 

    "I'd have thought that it was obvious."

    "Again, no."

    Thrust fizzed static, annoyed. His posture changed, though only subtly, from a battle stance to his usual proud stiffness. 

    "Your submission."

    "I'm not following your orders. You and I both know we serve one Master."

    Thrust's wings shuddered. 

    "I'm not asking for that! Entirely."

    "Okay?"

    By the Oracle, it was a bother to deal with these small minds. Thrust poised his fingers to his brow, turning his helm to the ceiling of the living chamber. 

    "I must display my dominance over you. Unicron wills it."

    Sideways stared. 

    Thrust expected more fighting, more arguing and pointless banter. Oddly, however, nothing happened. He waited, shifting, pacing a bit, seeing if the bait would be taken, but Sideways did not move. He couldn't hear anything, or see it, but something inside Thrust twinged as though he were on the outside of a joke. Was Sideways communicating again? Without him? Blasphemy.

    "Well?" Thrust demanded, "What are you going to do?"

    Not relaxing, still not moving, Sideways said, "Fine."

    It almost caught him off guard. Almost. 

    "Well then," he said, "Good." 

    They both stood there. Thrust knew, of course, exactly what he wanted, but how to proceed here, in this barren, though holy, setting, was unclear. Sideways was, as always, unhelpful. Straightening even more, Thrust looked down the short nub of his nasal structure at him. 

    "Get down."

    "On the floor?" 

    He sounded almost sarcastic, but there was something reserved about it. Had Unicron told him the truth? Was that who he had communicated with? Yes, it must have been. Thrust felt his spark thrum. 

    "Yes, obviously."

    Sideways, shockingly, complied. Sort of. He sat down in a decidedly unflattering manner right there in the middle of the room, arms still crossed. 

    "Fine." 

    Again, that almost apathetic tone that was just close enough to defeated to please him. Thrust strutted forward and began to eagerly walk circles around him, not for the pleasure of admiring his prey so much as to show that he could, if he so chose. And choose he did. 

    "What a nice picture this is."

    "Are you gonna do anything or just watch? Because I'd actually prefer option two there."

    "Silence."

    Thrust stopped in front of him and knelt down. If this was going to continue to be a show of wordplay, even after having ostensibly submitted himself, Thrust would rather cut to the meat. After all, the point here was the power, not the pleasure, or rather, the pleasure gleaned from that power. 

    "Lay back."

    "Uhg."

    Not giving any warning, Thrust backhanded him across the face. 

    "Lay back!"

    Then he laughed, feeling the sting in his hand. It felt good. 

    The sound of his order echoed louder than that of his slap. Sideways didn't say anything else, but the way he rolled his head implied he was still feeling defiant. He leaned back and spread his legs, looking as unappatizing as he possibly could manage. Thrust dropped to his knees eagerly and inched forwards between them. 

    "Good," he chittered, optical lenses glowing brightly in the darkness. Sideways stared at him in a manner anyone else would have called eerie, but Thrust, inebriated with Unicron's vastness, saw nothing but a flat, false calm. How could he see anything else, when he knew his own skill to be so great?

    He ran his hands up Sideways's thighs, feeling the coldness of a shell long dead. Flattening his palms, he pushed, hard, jolting Sideways to spread them wider with a small grunt. The position was uncomfortable and forced him to lean further back to the ground, almost resting on his elbows now. Thrust felt the electricity in his nerve conductors crackle. Wanting to test how far he could push, he forced his full weight through his arms, squaring his shoulders and bearing down on the smaller chassis. For what it was worth, it was apparent Sideways was, for his size, built compact, not thin. The metal held without question, though his joints shook and strained a moment, during which Thrust was certain the pathetic little bot was weighing his options, and then gave to fully splay his legs apart. 

    This was a form built for function and not pleasure, as bizarrely crafted as he may be. There was nothing overly erotic about his skinny thighs and domed, solid crotch, but Thrust was not interested in attraction. What he gravitated towards was potential, and here he saw plenty of it. Sideways leaned back fully, and Thrust could just make out the vulnerable opening beneath his buxom chestplate, wires so close to being exposed behind their solid casing. 

    Thrust was not very old, but his travels had dulled him to many exotic sights over the millennia. Now, however, his optics felt new and things stood out in ways they had not before. Sight blessed by his new master? Maybe he had simply garnered a new respect for the states of life that came beyond simply living. A bolt of pure sensual pleasure washed from his brain pan to the circuitry behind his sheathing, and he was almost shocked to realize his spike was already rapidly expanding there. He hadn't even noticed. His pleasure was a cerebral one. 

    Sideways groaned. 

    "Are you almost done?" A small sound of annoyance. "Trouble getting it up? I can save you the bother and just leave now."

    "Say what you want," said Thrust, and without warning slammed a fist into Sideways's chest. The shielding there was thick and so it probably couldn't have hurt more than a surprising smack, but it was enough to startle him and Thrust took full advantage. He cupped his sharp little headlights, squeezing until the glass creaked beneath his fingers and Sideways let out a discomforted grunt. 

    "Unicron chose me."

    His fingers slid down and into that tempting space from earlier, that open bit of armor no one could have seen from any other view, and he dug them in. Sideways hissed and Thrust knew it couldn't be comfortable, and was glad. There was no retaliation still, no attempt to fight him off or escape. Sideways just sat there, practically lay there, and did not say anything at all. 

    "I am the new one closest to his being, his spark," Thrust prattled on, both hands squeezing the rim of the hole he'd found, fingers working against the little clusters of nonessential wiring close to the surface. Sideways barely responded, but the stiffness of his pose gave away how much of an act it was. Every now and then he would jolt or jump, just a little bit, hardly noticeable, but Thrust noticed. Yes he did. He deserved this.  
With one hand he continued to dig, holding his thumb along the seam to keep it there, and with the other he returned to those flat thighs. His fingers, though dulled, curled across the metal harshly, cruelly, searching for soft points that would illicit more unintentional responses from Sideways. Show the punk he was no longer impervious to everything. Serves him right. 

    He worked his way into the joint of Sideways's hip, momentarily cupping the ball of the rotator before pulling down and around to the connection between pelvic span and leg. Like with his chest, Sideways's construction here was oddly flawed. The metal was strong and thick but if you were close enough, as Thrust was now, you could easily penetrate his more sensitive workings simply by finding the openings in his armor. It was as if Sideways never expected anyone to be able to get close enough to touch him, much less actually dare to. Perhaps with good reason - Thrust found himself struggling to recall a time when the bot had been in real peril in battle, other than his feints at it to lure in the enemy. But that couldn't be completely right, no, because no one was as in control of battle as Thrust, and even he was often bested, always by the fault of his underlings. No, this memory must be false, simply caused by a lack of paying attention to the idiot. He wasn't worth it. 

    Here he really pushed in. This area was still somewhat armored, being a socket for his hip, but there was so much sensitivity inside anyways, being so close to his interface array. Thrust wound his fingers through a few covered cables, stroking them with his thumb, and Sideways growled lowly. It sent a chill through his spark so deeply that Thrust couldn't help the way the tip of his spike pinged against its covering. His fingertips met the wall of metal between this outer opening and his real interior, where, Thrust knew, his connective pieces lay dormant. 

    "Open up."

    Sideways twitched his helm, and Thrust could not tell where he was looking.

    "Open up for me."

    "Hold your damn turbos."

    Twitching again, Sideways turned away, clearly avoiding his gaze. Thrust felt gratified by this. He scooted in closer on his knees. 

    "Well?"

    Without further lip, Sideways complied. It wasn't exactly shocking that he was unaroused. Thrust had not attempted to stimulate him in any way that was really pleasurable. He had uncovered both housings, to Thrust's immense glee, and even angled himself upwards for better viewing. It wasn't exactly submission in the way he gave himself over, but Thrust couldn't tell. Sideways's spike, unpressurized, remained in its sheath, just the head visible, and his valve was dry and dull in coloration due to the lack of energy flow. In its own way it was nice looking, though nothing special; thin lipped and sleek, colors matching the rest of his fame. It was also clearly not in mint condition, something Thrust mentally filed away for possible later use. 

    "Good boy," he sneered. Sideways said nothing, but his visor flashed, just once. Without giving him any warming, Thrust hitched his hands in their places upon Sideways and pulled upwards, tipping him back more. He didn't care if the position was uncomfortable, he wanted a better view. As soon as he had him where he wanted him, Thrust leaned in closer, unabashedly staring at the interface array he was to be working with. 

    "Could be cleaner."

    "Didn't expect guests."

    It bothered him how unaffected Sideway was still pretending to sound. Insolence would not be tolerated. To show this, he immediately jabbed a finger into the cleft of Sideways's valve. Being dry, he did not push in much, just enough to let the mech feel it. He was still larger, if only slightly, and his digits blunter. He knew it hurt. 

    "You should get used to being prepared at all times," he said, "for me."

    Drawing back just a bit, Thrust began to rub his finger up and down the soft slit, letting the rubberized mesh become stimulated. The reaction was almost immediate despite his victims lack of enthusiasm, brightening to a pink blush. Thrust's optics hitched up at the corners. 

    "Don't," Sideways paused, and while he made no sounds Thrust could imagine him swallowing his pride vividly, "don't get used to it."  
In retaliation Thrust shoved his finger back inside, this time to the knuckle. Sideways was barely more aroused than he had been but it was smoother now, wetter. The small nubs of his interior sensory nodules were beginning to expand and cling to his plating. Encouraged and uncaring, Thrust twisted his hand, feeling the calipers flex around him. It had been entirely too long since he'd indulged in a little sadism. 

    Sideways opened his vents in a deep huff of air, and Thrust could hear the minute sounds of systems firing to life. 

    "See, your kind was made to serve mine."

    Thrust's own spike was aching inside him, so he let it out. Why shouldn't he? One wasn't ashamed to show their nudity in front of animals. Sideways regarded it openly and Thrust almost felt prideful. His spike hung down as he crouched, nearly resting on where Sideways's knee turned up, engorged. His optics lit bright. 

    "Give yourself to me," he said, spike bobbing as he moved closer still, climbing half on top of him, "give yourself to me because I am the closest thing to Unicron you may touch now."

    His finger twisted inside Sideways again. Now his valve was really getting wet, the lubricant clear and glossy between them. Thrust moved in a second finger and found it easy. 

    "How does it feel, then?"

    Sideways remained his version of stoic, even as Thrust increased his pace, buried to the knuckle, stirring him inside in a way he knew must feel good. His movements began to create slick, thick noises, and the heady smell of electrical discharge built up between them. Thrust wondered if Unicron was focused upon his moment of glory, watching them here inside his bowels, if perhaps the reason this moment was better than it ever had been before was His presence inside them both. He could hear the way the cooling fans inside Sideways kicked into high gear. 

    "Not going to answer?" His vocalizer whined high, his body unable to regulate its own power delegation as the surges came and went. 

    "Hn." 

    Sideways bucked his hips up into the touch, looking away. Pausing with his palm pressed flat to the base of Sideways's valve, Thrust ground his hand against the outer sensory node roughly, watching. Sideways probably thought he could hide himself, but there was no way the short, pleasured jerks of his frame could escape Thrust's keen optics, nor the way he was lubricating like a cheap piece of shareware. Despite his infinite capacity for patience, Thrust did not bother to wait any longer. His spike was leaking long, thin strings of transfluid down the side of Sideways's thigh. 

    Ripping his hand away from Sideways with a wet pop, Thrust maneuvered them together slowly. It was made more difficult by how uncooperative Sideways was, his lack of movement his own little form of useless rebellion, so Thrust hitched his grip and dig into the wires of his chest space hard enough to feel them twist. Sideways grunted, trying to arch upwards to alleviate some of the pressure, but Thrust gave him no real time to adjust, letting the movements free the space between his legs and jamming himself there, spike head mashing messily into his valve lips. 

    "Easy!" Sideways snapped, but there was a tremor in his tone Thrust drank right up. 

    "What have I been saying, hm?" 

    Thrust ground himself there, holding his spike steady with one hand. His spike was thick but sleek, mirroring the aerodynamic form of his frame, but even still it looked large compared to Sideways's thin valve. He pushed it to the rim, just hard enough to begin penetrating it, watching as the bright pink mesh trembled against the intrusion before giving way, and then he pulled out again and resumed his rubbing. 

    "I am better than you - your superior. You don't order me."

    His grip tightened until he felt the wires beneath his fingers warp. 

    "I am your everything."

    He pushed in. It was not a smooth transition. While Sideways was loose and lubricated he was not really ready. His calipers strained to open properly, making Thrust pause every few inches until he could relax enough to continue. It was unclear whether this was caused by Sideways's resistance or simply due to the differences in their levels of excitement. By the time he finally bottomed out, Sideways was actively panting, the cold of what little air remained in the space inside of Unicron filled with the sound of his heaving. 

    "F-frak-!"

    "Hush," Thrust demanded, optics shut off as he savored the feeling. Sideways was hot outside, inside, he could practically see the heat rolling off his metals, but somehow the squeeze around him was cold. Freezing. It was bizarre, like sticking your servos in molten metal and coming away encased in ice, but it fit, now, in the cold grip of Unicron. It made the connection between them, him and his lord, that much more real. 

    Just as he started feeling Sideways relax, Thrust moved. Pulling out was much easier than going in. With a sharp, untrained movement, Thrust pulled his hips backwards until his spike head was just barely still inside. He paused then, both to observe the way Sideways's valve spread to hold him and to savor the hitching bark Sideways emitted at the treatment. It was good. So good. 

    Losing himself in the feeling, Thrust pushed back in again, this time not letting the tightening around him slow his pace, and when he hit as far back as he could he immediately pulled back out. His earlier question was answered now; he knew Unicron was watching. That he approved. He could feel His gaze from all directions. He could feel that this was right. 

    Sideways held himself still, taught, as if he were prepared at any nanosec to jump into battle. It was odd, really, since he was fulfilling his purpose perfectly. Just as foretold.  
Thrust worked their hips together, increasing in speed as best he could. He had to remove himself from the space beneath Sideways's chest, the effort proving too much for him to support with only one hand. Displaying a surprising level of articulation, Sideway had no difficulty spreading his legs wide enough to allow their connection to meet easily. Unicron was a planet and as such had an atmosphere inside, though thin, dead, and the sound of their movements didn't have far to travel. It was loud between them, though neither one of them spoke, or moaned, only making what noises were necessary. 

    Sideways was tight around him, unforgivingly so. His whole form was so stiff it was almost shocking how pliable he was down there, how he could accept Thrust in so cleanly. Each thrust inside was easier than the last. The cold ball inside his still spinning spark felt like it was pulling him in around it, tightening his spinning core from the inside, a black hole. 

    This was a spiritual experience. 

    His spike swelled, fluid splashing on their thighs. He began to take Sideways with wild abandon. His back bent, movements frantic. His wings folded back behind him, shuddering with the pleasure. In this daze, he lost himself, and in this way, he found himself coiling tighter inside, overload brimming. Sideways threw his helm back, finally showing the cracks in his facade, making a low, surprised sound as Thrust held him so tightly the metal on his thighs was warping. He froze like that, his entire frame shaking as he pulsed inside, and pulsed, and finally burst. His overload shook him, took his breath from him as his fans stalled. 

    Sideways kicked him off sharply. Thrust had finished, but the bright shocks of afterglow kept him docile enough that it was easy. Thrust lay where he had been pushed, on his back, spike out and dripping as depressurization made it slowly droop. He laughed then, cackled loudly on his back like that, relaxed. Thrust was at one with his new universe.

    "You done now?" 

    Sideways was quiet, but his voice hadn't lost its edge. Thrust did not bother to look at him. 

    "For now," he wheezed, laughter still dancing on his words. The floor was thrumming beneath him, alive. It was as if his own wiring was connected to the planet eater. 

    "Good."

    Sideways stood. Had Thrust been lucid, paying attention, he would have noticed the way Sideways looked at him briefly. The was that humor lit the edges of his EM field for a moment as he locked his panels closed, ignoring the dribble of transfluids and lubricant down his leg. It vanished quickly. 

    "Go as far as you want," Thrust murmured, helm rolling on the floor, "you'll never be far from us." 

    Himself and his master. The perfect union. And one that would last. He knew as much. He was the chosen apostle. He was going to rule the universe. 

    Sideways had no place in his new world. If only he knew how small he really was.


End file.
